Skyscraper:A songfic
by Stefaleylove4
Summary: Haley Reinhart finds out her true feelings about love. She finds out who she really trusts and who she doesn't. I don't own anything but the story. I'm bad at summeries, trust me, it's better then you think. Songfix StefanoxHaley


**Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, I don't own American Idol season 10 or this song. Enjoy!**

_Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands _

Haley Reinhart had never been this upset over anybody. She stood there, on the beach getting soaked by the rain. It felt like raindrops falling in her hands, but it was really just her tears.

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

The beach was absolutely silent, once in a while a bird would squawk, then the silence would repeat it's self. Nobody ever gave her a chance. She thought he would be different, she was wrong.

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? _

Haley thought love was where you supported each other and made each other happy. Not with him though. He always put her down to where she always felt like nothing.

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper._

He always tried to take away from her, even if they wrote a song together, he took credit. And she just let him. He broke her down. She was never confident. He treated her like a vase that he could break, and put back together, but it would never be as good as new. Or like a piece of paper you could tape up to hide the rips, but really, it would never be fixed.

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper._

She finally didn't care anymore. She gave up. She decided that she would be her own person and wouldn't let him push her around anymore. She started to build herself back up.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me._

The early morning mist cleared, and she stretched. She gently moved his arm away from hers and started packing.

_Would it make you, feel better, to watch me while I bleed?_

She thought maybe if he could see how bad she was hurting, he would understand. She decided to leave. And maybe leave a note stating how bad she was hurt by him.

_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm still on my feet. _

He didn't stop her. Her heart was still broken, but she was still standing. She still had Pia, and Lauren, and all of her best friends. The tour was over, but their friendship wasn't.

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper._

He always tried to take away from her. Even if he took it all, it didn't matter anymore. She tried to cut him out of her life. She was treated like a vase, or like a piece of paper. Not all the super-glue in the world or all the tape in the world could patch her up, but it would at least hide her scars.

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper _

She started to build herself back up. She was becoming more confident, and more trusting. She decided it would be amusing to watch him try to tear her back down.

_Go run run run, I'm gonna stay right here and watch you disappear, yeah. Go run run run yeah it's a long way down, but I am closer to the clouds up here. _

She had done it. She learned to love again. She fell in love again. She just watched him run out of her life. He lost confidence in himself because he realized what he just lost. Haley felt beautiful, no matter what.

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper ohhh whoahh go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_

She gained back what he took from her. She repaired herself. She wasn't his vase or notebook anymore. She was Haley Reinhart. She was the skyscraper who was in the clouds. And he, was Casey Abrams. The one who broke her heart. The one who tore her down. The one who made her feel like nothing. Then, she learned to love again. And it was wonderful when she found another, Stefano Langone. He taught her all over again. She realized what love felt like. What true love was.


End file.
